


Dear Barcelona

by Nellosel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing together, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Victor with a K, all the domestic and lovely fluff because I love it, but they're always there to catch each other, coaching together, lots of sweet kisses, makkachin gets lost and yuuri panics about it, mention of Javier Fernández, viktor gets ill and yuuri panics about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellosel/pseuds/Nellosel
Summary: In which Viktor and Yuuri move to Barcelona after they retire. (Very descriptive. Viktor also doesn't know how to call for the repair company. It's been 30+ celsius in their apartment, send help)





	1. One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be responses to prompts I write in this universe. Some originally posted [on my tumblr](http://nellosel.tumblr.com/), but otherwise completely written by me. Not at all beta-d, so sorry if there are any errors in advance, or if there is any out of character-ness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter's prompt: things you said after you kissed me - Viktuuri, song to listen to [is this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPQ2bsY4aYc).

“Would you dance with me?”

That was probably the oddest thing Viktor has ever asked of Yuuri, and Viktor has said and asked many strange things during their relationship. In a way though, it was so him, so captivatingly whimsical that Yuuri couldn’t help but to laugh, place his hand in Viktor’s, and let the love of his life sweep him off his feet.

Yuuri was standing on the balcony of their brand new apartment, watching Barcelona, their new home, spread out in front of them, basking in the afternoon light. It wasn’t too uncomfortably hot, just the right temperature, and there was a warm breeze anyway. Yuuri took a deep breath of the air as he grabbed on the railing lining the balcony, and closed his eyes while he breathed out and smiled. The air smelled of unfamiliar scents, but somehow Yuuri found all the new smells invigorating. This is how their new home smells like.

Makkachin was spread out underneath the shades of the balcony. He was so asleep he sometimes moved his paws and whined, as he dreamed about something. Yuuri looked behind him when he made noises again, thinking he wanted something, but he only found a very asleep puppy. Yuuri smiled at him, and then looked back at the city. He heard footsteps approaching, and a few moments later, felt a man, his man, embrace him from behind.

“So, how do you like it?” he asked. Yuuri put his hands on his arms, and squeezed them a little.

“This is perfect, Viktor,” he replied. “How did you find this place?”

Viktor kissed his shoulder, and Yuuri could feel him smiling on his skin.

“I have my connections,” Viktor answered cryptically. Yuuri just laughed quietly at that, and started swaying a little in Viktor's arms, who started moving with him.

“It’s… I don’t know what to say,” he said quietly after a while. “It’s perfect.” Yuuri turned around in Viktor’s hold, just to see him smile brightly.

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Viktor replied, just as quiet. He leaned in towards Yuuri, who leaned towards him, and they met in the middle, to share a sweet, slow kiss.

Yuuri closed his eyes, and melted into Viktor’s embrace and kiss. His chest swelled with a warm feeling, and he felt tears at the corners of his eyes, that’s how overwhelmingly happy he felt at that moment. The kiss didn’t last long, and neither of them felt like taking it anywhere further, so when they broke for air, they leaned their foreheads against each other, and just breathed with their eyes closed, still swaying from side to side.

Yuuri felt Viktor lean back a little and then kiss the tears away from his face. The gesture made him smile and cry a little more. While that, some slow waltz started up inside the flat – did Viktor set something to play and forgot about it? Somehow, it just fit the moment so well, and it made the feeling in Yuuri’s chest even more painful. He didn’t think he could love any more than how much he loved Viktor at that moment.

“Would you dance with me?”

Ah, the question caught him off-guard. It sounded so odd in that situation, and yet. Yuuri laughed a little, and nodded. He placed his hand in Viktor’s, and before he realized, Viktor took a huge step backwards, and swayed him wildly to the side, making Yuuri lose his footing. That made Yuuri laugh even louder.

“Everything alright?” Viktor asked, once they settled into a slow waltz. Yuuri nodded, and smiled at him just to signal that he wasn’t upset, or rather, that he wasn’t negatively upset.

“Yeah, I just got a little overwhelmed,” he admitted, turning his head to the side, to look at Barcelona. “Suddenly I just felt how much I love you, and it was a bit too much.” When he looked back, he saw Viktor looking at him with the sweetest, most gentle expression that made him want to cry again.

“Oh, my dearest,” Viktor whispered, and pulled Yuuri close to place a sweet kiss on his forehead. “There are no words for how much I love you, too.”

Yuuri laughed a little, and just leaned into Viktor.

He was so damn lucky to be alive in this moment.


	2. I do believe in symmetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second prompt from tumblr! Prompt was: things you didn’t say at all - viktuuri, song to listen to [is this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6ARkyLedqE).

Love felt much like when you are standing in an upset ocean. It comes at you, white waves rolling and spraying foam, and then it hits your body, sweeping you off your feet. You fall back, into the ocean rushing beneath you, like as if you were falling into the softest bed.

That’s what it felt like every time Viktor did something that reminded him of his love.

They were lying in their bed, surrounded by light materials that fit the hot summer weather perfectly. Both of them forgot to call the A/C company that installed their aircon, and none of them trusted their Spanish to hold up against a Barcelona born-and-raised repairperson, so the flat was near to the boiling point. It also didn’t help much that it was in the middle of July.

Makkachin was a little more sensible about it, because he was lying on the bathroom floor, arguably the coldest room and surface in the house, but even there it was warmer than usual. Yuuri felt a little bad for the puppy: with his thick fur, it must have been hell for him at this time of the year.

Their spot wasn’t that much warmer either though, because somehow they managed to place their bed underneath a window facing North, which meant the Sun was never actually shining in on them. That was the only reason why they could lie in their bed and cuddle a little, even when it was this warm.

There was a light breeze that blew the curtains over them, brushing their bodies lightly as it moved, and he could hear the ocean’s coming and going. Viktor was rubbing slowly at his back. Both of them kept drifting in and out of consciousness, feeling a nap coming.

They must have fallen asleep, because the next time Yuuri opened his eyes, Viktor’s eyes were closed, his face was completely relaxed ,and his mouth was hanging open a little. He was snoring quietly, and the curtain was still brushing over them from the breeze.

That was when the feeling of absolute love crashed into Yuuri, and left him breathless, as he watched the love of his life sleep next to him in their bed, in their own apartment, in the city where they finally came to each other and settled with the love they had.

Yuuri took a deep breath because for some reason, he forgot to do so.

He didn’t know how but that woke Viktor up. He blinked a few times, and when he finally focused on Yuuri, his face broke into a smile. Yuuri smiled back at him, and in that moment, even if neither of them said it aloud, they both heard it:

_I love you._

Ah, it was just so overwhelming sometimes, this feeling. Like a wave crushing into you, sometimes it just made its presence so known you couldn’t help but to stop and stare at it.

Yuuri was so happy at that moment he couldn’t even put in words, but there was one thought that came to him and made him smile.

He never was as grateful for drinking so much champagne back during the banquet as he was in that moment.


	3. Guided by the Glowing Sea - Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what's up you guysss  
> Okay so, this is the proper actual fic from now on ahah. This was originally created to fill a five-word prompt I received from my dear friend Reni. The five words were: shivering, showtunes, sand, shower, star wars. This is using one of the words, sand. The chapter title is inspired [by this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DA3jBfJMz4), would recommend while listening ahah. This whole work in unbeta-d so please read with caution, there might be some errors and stuff.

“You gotta move to a different country, guys. You can’t live in Russia or Japan. The home ice curse’s gonna get to you.”

That was Chris’ advice, when Viktor and Yuuri told him over Facetime that they want to move in together once they both officially retired.

Which was an understandable advice, you know? At first, both of them were a bit upset about it, because come on, neither of them will ever allow something like home advantage hurt the other person. Making each other comfortable and feel loved was a passion Viktor and Yuuri shared, and they were determined to live up to that.

However, when they started thinking about it and discuss it, they realized that it could be something that happened. It  _ could _ happen that one of them feels more at home in one country than the other does. 

Oh, that was just not going to happen. That was when they decided to follow Chris’ advice, and look for an entirely different country to live in.

Once they settled with that feeling – surprisingly, it wasn’t as painful as either of them expected it to be, but then, both of them have been living away from their homes for a long while by that time –, the “where” part of the question wasn’t even up for debate, because they both knew the answer.

How could they not, though? Of course it was Barcelona. There was no city that had so much history they shared. That was where they started out, and that was where they would return to. Of course.

Things switched into a higher gear after that decision. Viktor has miraculously found a place for them a few days later – it was in La Barceloneta! They’d be close to the sea! –, and because Makkachin usually travelled with them, they only had to apply for travel papers and didn’t have to go through the vaccination process, as everything was up to date. They also applied for visas, and for some unknown reason, they were approved a few days later without any fuss. Sometimes it was good to be a world-famous skating couple.

Packing was the only thing left to do, but that didn’t take too much time either. As many possessions as Yuuri and Viktor seemed to own, they managed to pull everything together in one afternoon. Things moved so fast Yuuri didn’t have the time to sit down and properly consider what they were doing, or even freak out about it. Whether that was a good or a bad thing he didn’t know, but he was certainly grateful for no panicking.

 

That was where the afternoon before their flight found them. They were sitting on the wooden walkway running by the side of the house, in front of Viktor’s old room. The tatami was still covered by boxes already marked for shipment, and a few bits and pieces that were to go into their suitcases and carry-on; Makkachin’s crate was outside in the hallway. A weird mixture of anxiety and anticipation lingered in the air that crushed Yuuri’s stomach into a tiny ball. He felt nothing and everything at the same time.

He reached his hand towards Viktor’s, who grabbed it and laced their fingers together, squeezing Yuuri’s reassuringly.

“Everything okay?” Viktor asked. Yuuri huffed quietly while he smiled, letting his head drop down against his chest. Viktor knew him so well: Yuuri didn’t need to say anything, he still knew when Yuuri wasn’t feeling too hot.

“I’m just feeling a little overwhelmed right now,” Yuuri replied, not wanting to hide his feelings from Viktor. Instead of saying anything to that, Viktor just moved closer to him and hugged him, pressing a kiss on the side of his head, silently encouraging him to continue talking. “Um… I don’t know. It’s just all so sudden, don’t you think?” 

“Yuuri, if you wanted to take things slow, you should just have said so,” Viktor told him, squeezing his body even closer to his. 

“Yeah I know, and I’m not saying that.” Yuuri rushed the words out, while he waved with his hands, dismissing the thought. “No, I’m just… I don’t know. We decided to move to Barcelona, and I’m all for it, but it hasn’t been more than two weeks tops from deciding to move, and now we are already going? I’m just having all sorts of ‘what if’ thoughts.”

He could hear Viktor sigh, but it didn’t feel like an irritated or angry sigh. When he looked up, he saw him smiling down at him, his expression so soft it made Yuuri’s heart clench with a whole selection of fluttery emotions.

“Oh, my dearest,” Viktor mumbled, leaning down and brushing his nose against Yuuri’s, glasses be damned. “I know what you mean, but I’m telling you right now, it’s going to be alright. We’re here with each other, right? Whatever happens, we’ll deal with it. Besides,” Viktor laughed a little into Yuuri’s skin, “we have so many miles we could probably travel back and forth between Barcelona and Japan for free as long as we wanted to.”

That made Yuuri laugh. He leaned against Viktor with all of this bodyweight, dropping his head against his chest again, and just shook for a while with laughter.

“That’s true,” he said, once he could finally catch his breath. He then lifted his head just so he could look into Viktor’s eyes, who looked back at him, still with that beautiful expression on his face.

“I love you,” Yuuri said, which made Viktor smile.

“Love you, too, Dear,” he replied.

As usual, they leaned towards each other just to meet halfway, because that was what they always did. The kiss they shared was slow and more to reassure each other – or rather Yuuri, because Viktor seemed to be content with the situation – that they are there, and wouldn’t go away.

Once they broke apart, they just sat there, enjoying each other’s presence. The night was warm, so unlike the first time Viktor came to Hasetsu when it was snowing in April. They sat there, and just thought about all sorts of things. Or to be more precise, Yuuri thought about the flight they were to have during the night, but he didn’t want to continue feeling bad and anxious about it, so he just let the thoughts run their course and die out.

 

They had a nice dinner with Yuuri’s family. Obviously the main course was Katsudon, and Viktor was enjoying himself so much that he ended up eating two bowls of it. Mari laughed at that, and joked that Yuuri would have to practice cooking, because his husband will clearly miss this dish. 

“No, that’s alright,” Viktor said, laughing. “We’ll just eat it when we come visit! We’ll have so much new food to try anyway.”

Only then did Yuuri realize what Viktor was trying to do: he was somehow trying to prevent any sort of homesickness from happening. Suddenly he felt his chest swell with the love he felt for Viktor at that moment. He reached his hand out and squeezed Viktor’s knee underneath the table.

“That’s fine,” he said, looking at Viktor and then at his family. “I can definitely make it once we are in Barcelona. Will make things feel more like we’re home, don’t you think? You can make some Borscht as well!”

He looked at Viktor again, hoping his message of “it’s all fine, I love you” went across, and judging from Viktor’s bright smile, it did.

“Sure, we’ll make some!” Viktor replied.

Once they finished having dinner, they packed up every last bit of things they still had lying around, and then put their baggage into the family minivan. Yuuri’s mum decided to stay home and take care of the inn: she said she would be fine, and that she’d be just crying the whole time anyway. That made Yuuri feel a bit worse about the whole situation, but his mom just patted his cheek and said:

“It’s fine, Yuuri. I’ll be okay, I’m just sad. Like I was when you left for Detroit.”

Yuuri nodded, and embraced his mother in a hug that seemed to last for minutes. He then pressed a kiss on her cheek.

“I love you, Mum,” he mumbled against her skin. In return, she squeezed him closer to her.

“Love you, too, darling. Take care of each other, and visit as often as you can.”

Yuuri’s dad and Mari were coming with them to the airport, so they all sat in the car, and a few minutes later, they were on the way. Nobody came out to say goodbye to them, not in Hasetsu or at Fukuoka Airport, and that was just how Yuuri wanted it to be. Minako sensei wanted to come out and say goodbye to them with a few of their friends, but Yuuri asked her not to do that, so they held a party earlier during the week, where everyone could say goodbye to them who wanted to.

The Nishigori family was there as well, and if Yuuri had to be honest, that was one of the most painful parts of it all. He never saw the triplets grow up, and when they were saying goodbye to them, they looked so grown up already. Who knows, maybe the next time they come back, they’ll already be married. That made Yuuri cry a little during the party, but other than that, it was a pretty cheerful event.

Once they were at the airport and all checked in – Makkachin got a pill of dog-safe sedatives issued by the vet, so he slept through everything –, the travelling that seemed to be never ending began. They had a layover at Sheremetyevo International Airport, and by that time, Yuuri felt like a bulldozer ran him over. They got to Barcelona at 9:30 AM local time, and both felt like zombies.

They booked a taxi beforehand, so they didn’t have to worry about how to get to their new apartment. The driver was waiting for them at the arrivals, with a discreet sign saying “Katsuki-Nikiforov”. He also helped with putting all the baggage into the taxi. As he saw that neither of them looked coherent enough to keep up a conversation, he just smiled at them, and started driving without the usual chit-chat.

A representative of the company that helped them buy their new apartment was waiting for them at the flat. He handed the key over to them and said:

“Welcome to Barcelona.”

 

People say you shouldn’t fall asleep as soon as you arrive from one timezone to another, because you’ll never straighten your sleep cycle out, and usually Viktor and Yuuri agreed with that. Not this time though. They were two retired skaters who were rich enough to live comfortably till the end of their days. Who needed sleep cycles with that?

So when they finally managed to get all of their things up the top floor where their flat was located, they simply fell into their pre-made bed and fell asleep. Before that though, Yuuri put some water and treats out for Makkachin and opened his crate, just in case he wakes up and wants something.

Viktor ordered a cleaning and decorating package, which meant that their apartment was completely equipped with food, clean, and most importantly, decorated with all the things they sent ahead. This made everything just so much comfortable and feel like they were actually home. As Yuuri closed his eyes, he couldn’t help but to feel they haven’t actually left their room back in Hasetsu.

He slept a solid 9 hours straight. When he woke up, he automatically reached above him to find his glasses placed on the windowsill above, and that was just such a comforting thing: he used to do that all the time, and he found it great that things haven’t really changed all that much. He heard Viktor’s laugh from outside the bedroom, so he climbed out of bed and wandered towards the sound.

Viktor was sitting on the floor of the living room, playing with Makkachin. The dog was still a bit out of it, so he was wobbling around trying to find his place, and Viktor was there to catch him every time he wobbled a bit too much and was about to fall over. Yuuri smiled and leaned against the doorframe, watching the two of them.

Viktor turned around after a while, and smiled him with his usual cheery smile.

“Hi there, gorgeous! Slept well?” he asked, and stood up to walk over to Yuuri, and hug him.

“Yeah,” Yuuri replied, “slept amazing. I kind of want to go out and walk around a bit, too, what do you say?”

Viktor nodded in agreement, so they both went and had a quick shower to wash away the grime of travel. They got dressed, and put a harness on Makkachin, because they figured the dog was up for some walking as well.

Stepping outside the building, they were right next to the beach, so they decided to walk there. Barely any people were out at the sea, so they could simply just take their flip flops off and walk hand in hand on the beach. Makkachin was obediently walking next to them, occasionally woofing at the waves that kept crashing into the sand.

Yuuri couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He was walking with his husband on a beautiful sandy beach in Barcelona. His toes dug into the sand with each step, and it didn’t feel as hot against his skin, so he was even glad to be walking barefoot. He also couldn’t help but to think how great running on sand will be to keep up his fitness level.

“What’s up, Dearest?” Viktor asked him, after they have been walking along the beach in silence for a while. Yuuri looked up at him and smiled.

“Nothing really,” he replied, “just thought about how great this sand will be when we start running again.”

Viktor laughed, and drew Yuuri close to him, just to press a quick kiss on his lips.

“Yeah, it’ll be amazing,” he said.

Things just felt so perfect at that moment that Yuuri didn’t even understand how he could feel anxious about this Barcelona thing, but he decided he didn’t care much anymore, and just let things happen.

There was so much to explore anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! When the next chapter will come, I don't know. I'm about to go on a week-ish long vacation, and I'm also working, so depends on how I get back after I'm done with vacay ahaha. (Last time I went, I came back ill! so like who knows.) Will try to write while I'm away though! It would be great to have a posting schedule of every Sunday, but don't hold your breath over that.


	4. Summer night fever – shivering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all  
> So here's a new chapter! Sorry I couldn't keep to my Sunday posting schedule. My trip ended up taking too much out of me, so I could only just get around to writing this. The next prompt word I used was "shiver", and the song I used for inspiration was [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRDo6PK09RE) (I do recommend listening to it). As usual, chapter is unbeta-d, so any mistakes you find, please be nice about it thank you!  
> There is also a Spanish phrase in the chapter. I asked a friend of mine to help with it, but since she is Latin American, she said this phrase might not be correct. Please disregard if there is any mistake in it (or comment the correct phrase!) – and still, thank you Mon for helping me!  
> Hope you'll enjoy! (there is a shameless product placement in it, I work for an Apple-affiliated company, idc)

Viktor and Yuuri had a nice lunch after the walk on the beach, in a Tapas restaurant near their house. Yuuri decided he liked this food just as much as any other food he ever tasted. After that, they went home, had a little nap with Makkachin spread out all over at the foot of the bed. Yuuri was glad he chose the king-size bed when they were decorating their new home. It was a perfect fit for all his loved ones.

Once they both woke up – Viktor woke Yuuri up by pressing a line of soft kisses from his shoulder to his ear –, they decided to discover their new living space. They unpacked every last bit of their luggage: toothbrushes were placed in separate cups, Viktor’s favorite hair cap was hung up in the shower, and the old pillow case that Yuuri loved because it smelled so unbelievably like home no matter what they washed it with was put on his pillow. Though the apartment felt like home before, these little touches put everything to its place. When Yuuri looked around in their living room, spinning a little so he could take a look at everything,  he just couldn't help but laugh a little. Oh, it just felt so perfect. Why ever he doubted they'd be the happiest here was beyond him.

Viktor came into the living room, and saw a laughing, spinning Yuuri, with Makkachin running around him, barking at his owner's antics. Viktor grinned, and stepped closer to him, grabbing Yuuri by his waist, pulling it close to his, and lifting him up. Yuuri placed his right hand on Viktor's shoulder, and otherwise let his head and all other limbs fall backward gracefully, away from the axis.

They spun like that for a few heartbeats longer. Viktor slowly came to a halt, smoothly easing Yuuri onto the floor while he did so.  Yuuri laughed when they finally came to a full stop, falling into Viktor's open arms.

"Glad Mum didn't see that," he gasped out once the laughter finally ceased. "She would have had a heart attack."

"Yeah, agreed," Viktor replied. He then squeezed Yuuri a little closer to him, swinging their bodies from side to side a little. "That reminds me though, I was thinking we could maybe join a rink here that's close. We could coach people together!"

"Coach?" That set off another laughing fit. "Viktor, you are the most terrible coach. Coach Yakov said it."

Viktor puffed his face up in frustration, mock-glaring at Yuuri. "I coached you to multiple gold medals, didn't I?!"

Yuuri laughed a little more at how adorable Viktor was when he was pretending to be mad, but when he stopped, he smiled sweetly up at his husband.

"That you did, Viktor," he said. And then he put his hands on Viktor's neck and pulled him down, and himself up, to kiss him deeply.

Viktor opened up to him immediately, kissing him even deeper, tangling his tongue up with Yuuri's. His hands slid down to Yuuri's ass, squeezing the firm butt appreciatively. Yuuri moaned into the kiss, fitting his body even closer to Viktor's.

That was their activity set for the afternoon.

 

Their evening was spent with one more walk, this time more towards the city center, where they had another lovely meal, this time in the form of a three-course dinner. They had a glass of sweet red wine to go with it. The food was delicious as well, and Yuuri felt sated in every sense of the word.

Once they arrived back to their place, they sat down in front of their iMac, to call home. The time difference was a lot, but Yuuri hoped his family was still up and around to receive the call. They weren't, and though Yuuri felt a little disappointed – he wanted to see his family's face and hear their voices –, he knew it probably might not happen. They just chilled about the rest of the night and went to bed quite early.

Yuuri woke up happy and relaxed the next morning. He stretched out his muscles that locked in overnight and then rolled over to greet Viktor, who was still oddly in bed, with a kiss.

What he found though, was a little bit concerning.

Viktor was lying underneath their blanket that usually made its way down to the end of the bed by morning, the blanket pulled up to his chin. Still, he shivered, panting for air in a very labored manner. His face was flushed and looked sickly with sweat. Yuuri didn't even have to reach out to touch his forehead to know that Viktor had a high fever.

"Love?" Yuuri called out to him. "Viktor, how are you feeling?"

"Cold," Viktor whispered, his voice sounding harsh and scratchy. "I'm so cold."

In that moment, Yuuri panicked. He had been in many situations where he was abroad and he or his friend got sick, and they had to look for a doctor who could understand them and help them, but ... this time it just felt so much worse. Viktor was hurting, they just got here a day ago, they had so many things to do. All the tasks and responsibilities flashed with great urgency in Yuuri's head, all demanding his attention, and Yuuri took a deep shaky breath, trying to calm himself down.

This wasn't the time to have a panic attack. Viktor, his beautiful, sick husband, needed him. He had to calm down and do what he had to do.

So Yuuri took another breath in and set himself to work.

First, he brought Viktor some water that he chugged down in big, thirsty gulps. He then changed their bedsheet to a new one, trying to maneuver around Viktor as he laid there, shivering still – the covers that were over him were soaked with his sweat, so Yuuri figured it would feel nice to have clean sheets. He also helped Viktor out of his pajamas and into a set of fresh ones. Once that was done, he laid a blanked more on top of him.

"Makkachin, I have an important task for you," Yuuri said, turning towards the dog that sat next to the bed, following his movements with his head. "If Viktor says anything, you come to me, alright?" Yuuri didn't know whether that would work at all or not, but the dog looked at him with such intelligent eyes, woofing once, that Yuuri thought maybe it would just work out well.

After that, he went to the kitchen and put on a huge kettle of water to boil for a pot of tea. He then sat down in front of his computer and opened a browser window to look for English-speaking doctors in the area. He soon found some, and so he picked up his phone to call them. Two didn't pick up, one turned out not to speak any English at all. When he was about to give up though, the next doctor who picked his phone up sounded too nice to hang up on.

"¿Hola, en qué os puedo ayudar?" The person asked on the phone. His voice sounded pleasant, but still, he spoke in Spanish.

"Hi do you speak English," Yuuri blurted out with one breath.

"Yes, I do," the person replied, sounding a little surprised. "Hi, I'm Doctor Palomo, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri, and my husband is sick."

He proceeded to explain the situation to Doctor Palomo, saying how they just arrived at the country, and his husband is really sick, and he doesn't know how that happened or what to do, and they probably won't be able to go into his office so he'll need to come here. He might have sounded a little hysterical by the end. Doctor Palomo was very nice though and very accommodating of their needs. He said he'd come around their place around noon, once his office hours were over, and that he'd check on the sick person. He mentioned that it wouldn't be a problem that they just arrived at the country, he'd be able to give them medication anyway. During the whole talk, Yuuri started to calm down bit by bit, and by the end of the call, he was even able to joke about their situation. 

"Okay then, when I'm around your place, I'll call you, alright?" Doctor Palomo said. Yuuri agreed, and once they hung up, he went about doing things to make the life for a sick Viktor easier. When he checked on Viktor, he still looked very ill, but his breathing evened out a little and sounded like he was sleeping. That made Yuuri happy, so he turned around to go make some tea.

When the doctor arrived, he was again very accommodating. He explained everything he was set out to do, which calmed Yuuri down a lot. He checked Viktor's temperature, which was 39 Celsius, and then listened to his lung sounds, to judge whether there was any mucus stuck down there. It turned out there wasn't, which was good and bad at the same time. Doctor Palomo said a few days of bed rest, warm tea, and some meds to reduce the fever and relieve the pain would be the best to treat this.

"His body was just too tired and he needs some rest," he said. Yuuri nodded at everything he said, and promised to follow instructions.

"I'll come check on him a week later, to see how he is feeling," Doctor Palomo said, as he was leaving. "If things get better, that's great, but if not, we'll have to consider moving him to a hospital."

That scared Yuuri a little, but he understood why the doctor said it. He paid for his services and thanked him for a while minute long. Doctor Palomo laughed at it, and said it was completely fine, he was only doing what he was to do.

"Take care of your husband, Mister Yuuri," he told him. He patted Yuuri's shoulder and then left.

Yuuri prepared the tea, and then took the whole pot and a cup into their bedroom. Viktor was awake, but he wasn't quite coherent. He smiled up at Yuuri though.

"Thank you, Dearest," he whispered, his voice sounding tired.

"It's alright," Yuuri said. He sat down next to Viktor and helped him drink a little more water. "How are you feeling?" he asked then.

"Really tired and cold," Viktor replied.

"You need another blanket?"

"No, not right now, thank you."

"Anything else? Some food? Maybe some medication? I can run down to the pharmacy and grab you some stuff."

Viktor didn't reply to that, just put his hand on Yuuri's and squeezed it.

That set Yuuri off. All the anxiety he held at bay in order to perform tasks and help his husband suddenly burst out, and he choked out a sob, while tears started falling from his eyes.

"Oh, Dearest," Viktor sighed, squeezing Yuuri's hand even tighter. "I'll be fine. It's just a cold."

"I KNOW," Yuuri sobbed. "I know, but... I just got s-so scared okay?"

"I know, Love, I know." Viktor brushed Yuuri's fringe away from his eyes with his left hand, which made Yuuri laugh because it reminded him of a scene long gone. "But still, I'll be fine. How can I not be? I have the best person to take care of me."

That made Yuuri laugh a bit again. He nodded as he wiped the tears off with the back of his hand, and then stood up.

"I'm gonna go take care of some stuff, alright?" he said, and placed Viktor's phone close to him. "If anything happens, anything at all, call me, I'll run back, okay?"

"Yes, sure, Dearest," Viktor said, smiling tiredly up at Yuuri. "Now go."

 

Viktor was tied to his bed for four whole days.

The first two were the worst. The fever would come and go, but when it was present, it was just so bad. Viktor was incoherent most of the time, and he couldn't keep anything Yuuri tried to get into him down. He would toss and turn, sometimes crying as his muscles spasmed. It was horrible to watch, and Yuuri felt so helpless with his seemingly ineffective methods of trying to help Viktor. The medication only lasted for so long, and Viktor could only take so many. It was Hell.

However, once the fever broke, Viktor gradually got better. He started to have more coherent conversations with Yuuri, and he seemed to generally be more present in his own mind. That made Yuuri so relieved because he didn't know what he would have done if Viktor had to go to the hospital. Fortunately, that never happened.

The morning when Viktor looked like he was completely healthy again, Yuuri was lying next to him, cuddling a pillow instead of Viktor himself. Viktor got up earlier than Yuuri did, and he felt as fresh as ever. He looked around the room and saw that all of this stuff was kept clean and spotless, while Yuuri's things were laid around haphazardly, Yuuri himself wearing a stained t-shirt. That made Viktor smile down at his husband so sweetly his face was about to break.

He pressed a kiss on Yuuri's shoulder, which woke him up. Yuuri turned around and blinked at Viktor a few times until he realized that indeed, Viktor was better. He squealed in joy, and threw himself at Viktor, hugging him close, while he cried tears of happiness.

"Oh, gosh, you are better!" he exclaimed loudly, crushing Viktor against him.

"Of course, I am," Viktor replied calmly, still smiling at Yuuri. "What did you expect?"

"I-I don't know, I just..." Yuuri couldn't finish the sentence. He simply pressed a kiss on Viktor's lips, any illness be damned. "I'm glad, alright?"

"Me too," Viktor said.

After that, Yuuri called the doctor to let him know that Viktor was fine now. Doctor Palomo was glad to hear that, but he told them that Viktor should still take it easy for a while. Yuuri agreed and promised to force Viktor, who was loudly protesting against that idea, to keep to that instruction.

"Well, that was scary," Viktor said, once they hung up.

"Yes, it was," Yuuri replied. He was still cuddled up to Viktor, nuzzling the side of his neck. "How did you hold up during?"

"Pretty well, actually. Only a few breakdowns."

Viktor smiled and pressed a kiss against Yuuri's head. "I'm very proud of you."

Yuuri smiled, and just let himself drift off to sleep. His anxious stomach eased up from the knot it has been in for the past few days.

Viktor was safe now.


	5. The up and the down – shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello there everyone  
> so here I am again NOT uploading normally. OH well. Life got the best of me. This time the prompt was "shower"! There is a blatant Starbucks plug at the beginning, because I was at Starbucks when I started working on the chapter, and it was so convenient to add it ok lol anyway  
> so songs! [This one](https://play.spotify.com/track/0wGEARwyntppC385r9sxyP), and [this one](https://play.spotify.com/track/1FneGAZ73HyaijOeBOBgre), and [this one](https://play.spotify.com/track/56wu6TW5yR7NrM0ysjo5GT) are mandatory to listen to (sorry these are Spotify links). [This one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1_VsyLAGuk) I like and I think you should listen to it, though there is not much connection between this one and the chapter.  
> Anyway I hope you like it! As always, no beta, every mistake is mine, please let me know if there's something. I'll proofread tomorrow probably lol

Once Viktor was completely healed, he and Yuuri continued to completely settle into their new lives in Barcelona. They did all the remaining paperwork to legally secure their living space, which was an excruciating trip to the authorities. By the end of that visit though, they walked out of the municipality office with their respective residential cards, their addresses shining with bright black on the glossy paper.

“Can’t believe it’s finally done,” Yuuri mumbled, while he pushed the door into the nearest Starbucks. He ordered a Grande Iced Caramel Macchiato, while Viktor chose a Venti Iced Sweet Tea, both of which they very much enjoyed. Once they grabbed their beverages, they decided to head home. “It looked like we’d be waiting for ages in that office.”

Viktor smiled at Yuuri fondly as he reached his hand out to grab his husband’s and give it a squeeze. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor called his name. Yuuri sipped at his coffee, while he curiously glanced up at him from the corner of his eye.

“We live here now,” Viktor said. Yuuri slowly smiled, his eyes sparkling up with joy. He belatedly squeezed Viktor’s hand back, swinging it back and forth a little between them.

“We do,” he agreed. Oh, that sounded downright blissful. Even thinking about the fact that they made their new home completely theirs was something Yuuri wanted to scream and shout about, no matter how annoyed he was about spending most of his day in the office. Viktor just smiled at him.

“Okay, okay, the paperwork was worth it,” Yuuri mumbled, mockingly rolling his eyes, while he was still smiling. Viktor laughed at his exasperation. “We’re finally equals.”

Viktor’s laugh died out into a warm smile, his eyes shining with deep affection. He drew Yuuri close, and there and then, in the middle of the street, kissed him, inconveniencing people be damned and all.

“Right we are,” he breathed against Yuuri’s lips, which drew into a well-kissed smile. They stepped away from each other, but didn’t let go of the other’s hand, and continued to walk home.

 

The next thing for them to do was to go and have a chat about joining the coaching staff at the skating rink under the supervision of FC Barcelona. They had an Olympic sized rink and they had several training groups using that rink, so Viktor and Yuuri hoped it wouldn’t be too big of a trouble to join the staff – not to mention they were two amazing skaters. It would be too good of an offer to pass up really, Yuuri reasoned inside his head.

So they called Carla Agnès Cardona, the general manager of the skating rink, and discussed a meeting time to talk. Carla Agnès was beyond this world happy to hear that two gold medalists of various competitions want to talk to her, moreover want to discuss employment. She welcomed them with open arms.

They had a nice chat in her office, drinking some tea while they talked. Carla Agnès told them that their facility was kept pretty up to date thanks to its location – the rink was right next to Camp Nou, the football club really couldn’t allow the surrounding buildings to go to waste. They had a lot of new students wanting to learn how to skate due to the appearance of Spanish skating star Javier Fernández, so many in fact that it was hard on the trainers to accommodate them all. Carla Agnès was really happy to hear that Viktor and Yuuri wanted to come and coach for them.

“It’s so wonderful of you two!” she exclaimed when they finished the tea and stood up. They decided to take a look at the facility and the equipment they would be using when coaching. “We have been wanting to get new coaches, but I didn’t have time to actually post job ads yet. And two multiple gold medalists no less! It’s an honor to have you here.”

“The honor is ours,” Viktor said, while they were walking down the steps from the offices on the first floor, to rink level. “We just really want to pass what we know onto the younger generations. There are so many talented kids out there!”

“Yes, yes,” Yuuri enthusiastically agreed. “It would be great to get more people interested in figure skating.”

“Well,” Carla Agnès said with a smile, sighing at them. “That won’t be a problem at all I wager.”

They walked around the rink. Carla Agnès showed them the dressing rooms and the rink level office coaches had. There were a few coaches in already, and they were all happy to see Viktor and Yuuri. However, when they wanted to take photos, Viktor asked them not to just yet: they wanted to keep it a secret for a little while longer, that they were coaching in Barcelona. The skaters agreed, promising to keep their mouths shut.

Their next stop was at maintenance. The medical team was still out, but the maintenance guys were in, so they decided to say hello. Both Viktor and Yuuri knew that having a good rapport with maintenance was key to having the best ice conditions, so they took extra time to gush over the new Zamboni the guys had. The workers there were cautious at first, but when they saw how the new coaches knew what they were talking about, they opened up. Soon they were standing at the open doors leading to the ice, laughing about old tales of Zamboni breakdowns that were passed on from one person to the other.

Viktor knelt down and scratched the surface of the ice with his nail, scraping up a little shaving. He ground it up between his fingertips and then brushed the surface off with his palm.

“Good kind of ice,” he commented, and looked up at Yuuri, who nodded at him.

“Yes, we just had a whole resurfacing done! Had to redo the hockey markings’ paint,” Carla Agnès said, sounding really proud about her rink.

“That’s good to hear,” Yuuri said. “So, when can we start?”

Carla Agnès blinked at him in confusion. “Um. Well, we have to draw up a contract, but other than that… Anytime?”

Yuuri looked down at Viktor, who was still kneeling at the ice. They smiled at each other, and then Yuuri looked back at Carla Agnès.

“Can you ask someone to go and fetch the duffel bag I left at your office?” he asked her. She nodded, and turned to one of the maintenance workers, who quickly walked away to go get the bag.

As it turned out, the bag held two pairs of skates. Viktor and Yuuri sat down at the home team bench, and changed out of their shoes into their skates. They stretched a little while holding onto the boards, and then stepped out on the ice. Everyone gathered around the plexi walls, even the coaches who came out of their office, to watch what these two were up to.

Viktor and Yuuri skated a few lazy circles around the rink, doing slow turns here and there. Then, as if someone turned on the music, both of them moved at the same second. Their movements were graceful, and the fact that they were both wearing clothes that were pretty restrictive of their movements didn’t matter at all. Yuuri did a beautiful spin combination while Viktor jumped an effortless triple axel. They met up in the middle of the rink, dancing around each other until they found one another, snaking their bodies together until it was uncertain where one ended and the other one began. The little audience they managed to gather watched them, enraptured by the performance, holding their breaths, not daring to even gasp as Yuuri lifted Viktor above his head with one swift movement.

When they finally stopped moving, Viktor holding Yuuri against him and leaning his head on his shoulder while Yuuri embraced him with soft hands, people started cheering. The coaches were the loudest, whooping excitedly about the beautiful performance, but even Carla Agnès shed a tear of appreciation. 

“Bravo!” one of the maintenance guys shouted, while the other threw his hat on the ice, laughing. Viktor and Yuuri pulled apart, smiling widely at the people watching them. They bowed to their makeshift audience, laughing as they skated off the ice, to change back to their street shoes.

“Goodness me, Misters,” Carla Agnès gasped, once they were again standing in front of her. “What am I to do with you? You’ll triple the number of students we already have!”

“That was exactly our plan,” Viktor replied, smiling at her, while Yuuri laughed.

Oh, coaching was promising a lot of fun for both of them.

 

The enthusiasm they felt while skating quickly crashed on them when they got home and Makkachin didn’t gallop out of their room to greet them.

“Makkachin!” Yuuri called out his name, frowning when the dog didn’t bark when hearing his name. “Makkachin, we’re home!”

It was starting to become even stranger, as they went about the apartment, checking every corner where the dog liked to roll up and sleep. The confusion slowly turned into panic. Yuuri became increasingly more frantic, pulling away blankets and pillows, hoping that if he just did it fast enough, Makkachin would jump out from underneath to slather him with his dog spit as he licked his face. When that didn’t happen, Yuuri sat down in the middle of the mess, his hair sticking up everywhere, glasses sitting askew on his nose. He panted for air, and looked at Viktor, who was typing away at his phone.

“W-what are you doing?” Yuuri blurted out, trying to stop his voice from shaking too badly.

“I’m calling the authorities,” Viktor replied, his eyes set in a grim expression. “The dog got out somehow, and we didn’t let him out. He might be at a shelter, plus, who knows, maybe they broke in and took him.”

That sent another wave of nauseating panic through Yuuri’s body. He clasped his stomach that was shivering with anxiety, threatening to eject the lunch they just shared at a restaurant. Viktor noticed, and walked over to him, kneeling in front of Yuuri. He grabbed his hand, and softly raised it to his lips just to press a soft kiss against Yuuri’s knuckles.

“Dearest, it’s alright,” he said. “I’m here. Look at me. I’m here. Things will be okay. Right?”

While still breathing heavily, Yuuri looked into Viktor’s eyes, staring into them while he breathed in and out and tried to slow it down. After a while, he nodded.

“Right,” he mumbled. “Okay. Let’s get to work.”

Police came soon after. They took their statements, and went through the flat with them, looking at every corner and storage area. Thankfully there were no signs of a forced entry, and there was nothing missing, so they could rule robbery out, which rolled a huge rock off of Yuuri’s stomach. They did promise to keep an eye out in case someone notices a dog wandering around, and noted down Viktor’s phone number where they could reach him.

“Don’t worry, señores,” one of the police officers said, patting Yuuri’s shoulder sympathetically. “The puppy will come around. This is a good neighborhood.”

That didn’t calm Yuuri down one bit, but he couldn’t exactly tell that to the police officer. They thanked them, and let them out. Viktor turned towards the bedroom, probably planning to put away the mess Yuuri just made, but Yuuri didn’t follow him. He reached for his sneakers instead.

“What are you up to?” Viktor asked curiously, when he saw Yuuri grabbing his keys.

“I can’t sit here and wait, hoping they find him,” Yuuri said, his voice still shaking a little. “I’m gonna go out and look for him.”

Viktor looked at him as Yuuri took up Makkachin’s leash and stuffed it into his pocket. He nodded and grabbed his sneakers.

“Give me a second to put these on.”

 

They wandered all across the neighborhood, calling out Makkachin’s name. Some people looked at them funny, but when they saw the tears rolling down Yuuri’s face, and heard his increasingly more frustrated voice, as he was calling his favorite puppy’s name, they just looked away. Viktor had to stop Yuuri from time to time, to hug the nervousness out of him, but that didn’t much help Yuuri feel better. Makkachin was all alone in a huge city he didn’t know, how could Yuuri ever calm down until they got him back? The poor thing was probably worried sick about how he was to get home. Yuuri took in one shaky breath after another, as he walked along the streets, relentlessly calling Makkachin’s name. He couldn’t stop now.

Finally, after hours of walking around and calling his name, Makkachin popped his curly head up from a pile of trash he was picking at. Yuuri cried out his name, and not caring about how dirty the dog was, he ran up to him, kneeled down and hugged the puppy close to him. Makkachin started wagging his tail, not understanding what the big deal was.

“Oh, Makka, oh my Christ, oh God, you’re okay,” Yuuri sobbed against the damp curls that honestly smelled like rotten fish. He didn’t care at all, he was so relieved to see the dog. Viktor laughed and patted the top of Makkachin’s head, careful not to smear any of the dirt on his hand.

“You gave your Papa a big ol’ fright, you bad puppy,” he admonished Makkachin a little, but still, he pressed a tissue against the corners of his eyes, dabbing away at the grateful tears that rolled out. 

Yuuri took the leash out of his pocket and attached it to the collar around Makkachin’s neck. Meanwhile, Viktor called the number the police officer gave them, informing him that they found the puppy, so they shouldn’t keep an eye out anymore. The officer laughed in the phone and said he was glad to hear that.

They walked home, and as soon as they stepped into the flat, Yuuri led Makkachin in the bathroom.

“Okay, you bad bad puppy,” he said, while he opened the shower and let the water flow. “You smell like rotten eggs. You need to have a shower.”

Viktor soon joined them. They scrubbed Makkachin all over with the dog shampoo they had at hand, and tried to examine the puppy’s body, looking for injuries, but there was none. Makkachin once shook his whole body, sending fluffy foam bubbles all over the bathroom and all over Viktor and Yuuri as well. They both laughed and just kept on massaging Makkachin’s fur free of the dirt he managed to collect.

Once they were done with that, Yuuri took the shower head in his hand and showered the mess away. They then rubbed his fur until Makkachin looked like a very poodle-like poodle, all puffed up fur and everything. He walked out of the bathroom, shook himself a little, and then went outside on the terrace, to dry himself in the sun. Viktor and Yuuri changed out of their clothes into dry ones, and then sat down on the couch, with two glasses of wine.

“That was really scary,” Yuuri admitted once he took a sip of the wine. Viktor nodded, and hugged Yuuri close to him with one arm.

“It was. I still don’t know how he got out, and frankly I don’t even care right now,” he mumbled into his glass and took a sip. That made Yuuri laugh a little.

“Yeah, I’m just glad he’s home.” He leaned his head against Viktor’s shoulder, loving the bone-y-muscle-y feeling on his temple. He breathed in and out, feeling the rocks that sat heavy on his stomach roll away. “Thank you for putting up with me during.”

“Of course,” Viktor said, smiling down at Yuuri. “In good times and in bad, remember? I intend to keep to that vow.”

Yuuri just stared up at Viktor. Sometimes he forgot how much he loved him. He reached up with his hand and drew him down into a heartfelt kiss.


End file.
